Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5q - 4r}{2p} - \dfrac{5q + 1}{2p}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5q - 4r - (5q + 1)}{2p}$ $k = \dfrac{-4r - 1}{2p}$